Mémoire perdue
by MrsRosieAuthor
Summary: Stiles arrive à l'université avec Lydia. Il pense connaitre son passé mais et si le passé lui avait joué un tour? Amnésie, Université et autres problèmes!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Je reviens après un long moment avec une nouvelle histoire sur Teen Wolf!**  
 **Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire! J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Stiles avait toujours eu la facheuse habitude d'arriver en retard. Et Lydia ne pouvait que souffler en regardant sa montre. Les deux meilleurs amis venait d'arriver à l'université de San Diego, c'était leur premier jour et Stiles était déjà en retard.  
Bien que Lydia avait l'habitude, elle était énervée contre le brun. Elle voulait se faire remarqué mais pas pour être en retard. Elle tapa du pied un instant puis souffla en se dirigeant vers le premier amphithéâtre, à sa droite dans le bâtiment. Elle alla s'installer au milieu. Elle ne voulait pas être tout devant mais pas tout derrière non plus. Elle sortit son ordinateur portable et posa son sac à terre. Une fois son ordinateur allumé, elle observa les gens autour d'elle. La rousse se mit à sourire, contente d'avoir enfin quitté le lycée de Beacon Hills. Bien que sa ville natale allait lui manquer, elle avait toujours eu hâte de partir. La porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur, se faisant retourner la moitié de l'amphithéâtre. Lydia ne se retourna pas et soupira, imaginant son meilleur ami essoufflé après sa course pour arriver à l'heure.

-Je vois que certains sont à l'heure... soupira le maître de conférence.

-Désolé monsieur, c'est le bus! lança Stiles, en sachant que cette excuse était bidon.

Il repéra Lydia et sourit en allant la rejoindre. Il traversa la rangée en dérangeant tous les étudiants assis puis se posa sur le siège à côté de la rousse. Il lui claqua un baiser sur la joue avant de sortir lui aussi son ordinateur portable. Lydia lui fit un sourire en levant les yeux au ciel puis se concentra sur le cours qui venait de commencer. La criminologie. Les deux amis s'étaient lancés là dedans et avaient hâte de finir la fac pour se lancer dans des enquêtes les plus compliquées de l'état.  
Le lycée n'avait pas été très facile pour Stiles à cause de son hyperactivité et de ses crises de paniques fréquentes mais grâce à Lydia il avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout, obtenant son diplome avec la meilleure des mentions. Son physique de gringalet n'aidant pas, il avait été refusé de l'équipe de lacrosse et avait rejoint le club d'échec. La stratégie était son point fort et il était maître du jeu. Il aimait également aidé son père, shérif de Beancon Hills, à résoudre des enquêtes. Il mettait son nez partout et au grand deséspoir de son père, il se mettait souvent dans des situations compliquées. Mais il était comme ça. Il aimait aidé son père et le métier d'enquêteur le faisait rêver.  
Lydia avait un peu rejoint son meilleur ami dans ses grandes idées car il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre que l'adrénaline ressentie, lors des enquêtes sur terrains, était excitante. Elle était toujours fourré chez Stiles, l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait grâce à ses connaissances et ils se sentaient fiers quand ils arrivaient à résoudre une enquêtes avant le shérif. Ce dernier finissait toujours pas soupirer, se demandant si son fils n'était pas un peu fou.  
La première journée à l'université ne fut pas de tout repos pour nos deux amis. Ils s'étaient perdus plus d'une fois dans tous ces bâtiments et l'heure du repas n'avait été que course car Stiles avait oublié un livre à leur studio et il avait dû le récupérer avant de manger. Leur dernier cours fini, ils avaient foncé dans un petit café en face de l'université et avaient soufflé.

-C'est vraiment fatiguant la fac.. souffla Lydia en s'approchant du comptoir.

-Oui, vivement les vacances! dit Stiles en ricanant.

Lydia lui mit une tape sur le bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle passa commande puis Stiles et ils allèrent s'asseoir au fond du café, en attendant leur commande. Stiles observa un peu le lieu avant de sourire.

-Je vais postuler ici pour un job! On va avoir besoin d'argent et je ne veux pas passer mon temps à demander mon père.

-Ca peut être sympa, et je pense qu'ils ont besoin de monde ici, répondit Lydia en souriant.

-Puis je me ferais peut-être des amis du coup!

-Ca y est tu m'oublies déjà? pleura Lydia, en cachant un sourire.

-Mais non! Tu resteras toujours la meilleure ne t'inquiète pas!

Il lui prit une main et lui fit un sourire. Leur commande arriva rapidement et ils discutèrent un peu de leur journée avant de parler de tout et rien. Stiles aimait vraiment passer son temps avant Lydia et ceci malgré que ce soit une fille. Ca ne l'avait jamais dérangé et ça ne le dérangera jamais. Lydia était comme une soeur pour lui et savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur elle lui suffisait. Il ne se voyait pas avoir un grande bande d'amis et sortir tous les week end. Sa vie lui plaisait ainsi et il espérait trouver rapidement une routine, ici, à San Diego.

Le jour suivant fut sur la même longueur d'onde que le premier. Stiles était encore arrivé en retard et ils étaient retournés au café le soir, après les cours. Le brun en avait profité pour y déposé son CV et se présenter, en montrant le plus possible ses motivations. Le gérant promit de lui répondre dans la semaine et Stiles promit d'être là chaque soir pour montrer qu'il était vraiment motivé. Le gérant avait sourit avant de retourner servir les clients. Ensuite notre duo d'amis était retourné à leur studio pour faire leurs devoirs et pour Stiles, faire d'autres recherches de postes, au cas où le gérant du café ne le prendrait pas. Il avait demandé à travailler le soir et les week end. Il espérait quand même avoir un peu de temps pour lui afin de pouvoir travailler ses cours ainsi que pour voir Lydia.  
Les jours se suivèrent et se ressemblèrent jusqu'au vendredi. Stiles arriva dans le café, impatient et sautillant sur place. Lydia posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire.

-Arrête de stresser comme ça, tu vas me stresser aussi!

-Désolé mais j'ai trop envie de bosser là! Ce café je le sens bien je sais pas pourquoi, lança Stiles en souriant.

-Alors zen et entrons! Lydia le poussa doucement à l'intérieur avant de le suivre.

Stiles repéra rapidement le gérant qui lui fit signe de venir. Le coeur du brun accelera et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il savait que le stress avait cet effet sur lui et il pria pour que ça ne se transforme pas en crise de panique. Il pensa fort à son ancre, à Lydia. Elle arrivait toujours à le calmer et elle était devenue son ancre les jours où elle n'était pas avec lui.  
Une fois devant le gérant, Stiles lui sourit et lui serra la main. Le plus vieux toisa un instant Stiles avant de lui sourire.

-Demain 7h30, tu commences! lança le gérant. Appelle moi Jake.

Stiles sentit toute la pression retombée et il sourit encore plus si c'est possible. Lydia due presque le retenir de sauter sur place.

-Je serais là.. Jake! dit Stiles en soufflant.

Ils commandèrent un café chacun ainsi qu'un muffin pour fêter ça. Jake les envoya s'asseoir pour attendre leur commande qu'il leur ramena quelques minutes après.

-J'ai trop hâte de commencer! s'excita Stiles en prenant une gorgée de café.

-J'espère que t'es conscient qu'ici y a pas d'enquète à résoudre? plaisanta Lydia en croquant son muffin.

-Laisse moi être heureux! Et puis je suis sûr y aura quelque chose à résoudre! Je ne sais pas encore quoi! rétorqua Stiles en lui tirant la langue.

Ils discutèrent à nouveau de tout et rien jusqu'à ce que Stiles croisa un regard vert de l'autre côté de la salle. Un jeune homme au cheveux noir, fronçant les sourcils et qui n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être là. Il était assis en face d'un autre jeune homme aux cheveux foncés mais Stiles ne voyait pas son visage. Il garda un long moment son regard posé sur le jeune homme au regard sombre. Il détailla rapidement son visage, se demandant pourquoi il semblait si froid, fermé. Peut-être était-il entrain de se disputer avec son ami? Il lui parlait mais ne semblait pourtant pas être entrain de se disputer.

-Allo Stiles? Ici la terre! cria presque Lydia pour faire réagir Stiles.

-Hein? Désolé j'écoutais plus! soupira-t-il.

-Me dis pas que t'étais entrain de reluquer la blondasse du fond? s'exclama Lydia.

-Qui? Mais non! N'importe quoi Lydia! J'observais juste les gens. Tu vois le gars du fond, te retourne pas maintenant! Bah je sais pas, je me demandais pourquoi il avait un regard si froid!

Lydia tenta de se retourner discrètement mais le jeune homme tourna son visage au même moment et croisa le regard de la rousse. Celle ci se tourna à nouveau vers Stiles en rougissant légèrement. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, se disant que Lydia n'était pas du tout discrète. Et il fallait vraiment qu'elle change ça.

-T'as raison. Son regard me donne des frissons, chuchota-t-elle.

-Peut-être que c'est un tueur en série? Ou un psychopathe? Ou...

-Stiles, tait toi, tu divagues un peu là! lança la rousse en balayant d'une main les dires de son meilleur ami.

Il soupira et reporta son attention à Lydia qui avait changé de sujet pour parler des prochaines vacances. Il tenta de suivre mais son regard dévia de temps en temps vers la table du fond, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y voit que du vide. Il soupira et porta cette fois ci sa totale attention à Lydia.  
La nuit commençait à tomber à San Diego quand Stiles se coucha. Lydia était encore dans la petite cuisine du studio pour ranger et préparer ses affaires du lendemain. Stiles observait le plafond grâce au reflet de la lune qui passait au travers du volet. Il tenta de s'endormir mais en vain. Le visage fermé du jeune homme du café lui revenait sans cesse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'intriguait tellement. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Alors merci pour vos favs et follows :) N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner vos fictions aussi car j'adore lire et des nouvelles sont toujours les bienvenues!**  
 **Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction je pense poster le vendredi soir plutôt que le dimanche donc voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le lendemain, le brun était debout de bonne heure afin de ne pas arriver en retard à son premier jour de travail. Il avait hâte de commencer et il espérait que tout se passerait bien. Une fois son petit déjeuner engloutit et sa toilette faite, il fila hors du studio et s'installa au volant de sa Jeep avant de démarrer et rouler en direction du café. Il trouva rapidement de la place non loin du café car il était encore très tôt et l'université n'étant pas ouverte le week end. Il claqua la porte avant d'aller au café. Il entra et vit de suite Jake.

-Bonjour Jake! lança Stiles de bonne humeur.

-Bonjour petit! Viens, je vais te donner ton tablier et te montrer comment ça fonctionne ici!

Stiles le rejoignit rapidement. Il rangea ses affaires dans le casier prévu dans l'arrière boutique et retourna rejoindre Jake derrière le comptoir des commandes.

-Je te montre rapidement la caisse mais pour débuter je te laisserais surtout préparer les commandes et les ramener à table ça te va? questionna Jake en haussant un sourcil.

-Evidemment! répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

Jake lui montra la base de la caisse avant de l'entrainer devant les machines à café/chocolat/infusion et tout autre boisson consommable ici. Il lui montra, expliqua, et le laissa faire quelques essais. Stiles se débrouillait assez bien et Jake fut ravi. Il avait déjà eu des étudiants complètement gauche, qui n'arrivaient à rien. Et il avait toujours eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un de compétent, de souriant et il espérait que Stiles soit comme ça. Il le sentait bien sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Vers 7h45, un premier client arriva. Jake prit sa commande, encaissa et laissa Stiles préparer le café allongé. Ce dernier se concentra et tenta de faire ce que lui avait expliqué Jake. Il ferma ensuite le gobelet en carton et se retourna pour le tendre au client, toujours avec un sourire. Le client sortit et Jake se tourna vers Stiles en levant un pouce en l'air.  
La matinée s'enchaina ainsi. Jake prenait les commandes, Stiles préparait et le deuxième serveur était arrivé vers 10h, pour servir à table. Stiles ne fit que quelques petites erreurs et Jake prit le temps de réctifier et réexpliquer à Stiles. Vers 14h, Lydia arriva et fit un sourire à Stiles. Il lui restait 30min de travail, il lui fit un petit signe. La rousse alla s'asseoir en attendant Stiles qui ramena un café pour patienter. Le remplaçant de Stiles pour l'après-midi venait d'arriver et Jake en profita d'avoir deux serveur pour aller dans l'arrière boutique avec Stiles pour lui donner son planning. Il travaillait le lundi, mardi, jeudi et vendredi soir de 18h à 21h et le week end de 7h30 a 14h30. Stiles souffla en se disant que ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il le pensait. Il s'était déjà imaginé travailler tout le temps. Ils discutèrent un peu et Jake annonça à Stiles qu'il pouvait partir et qu'il était content du travail qu'il faisait. Stiles sourit, content lui aussi que ça se soit bien passé. Il rangea le tablier avant de reprendre ses affaires et de retourner dans le café pour rejoindre Lydia. Cette dernière se leva pour rejoindre Stiles. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-Alors ça a été comme première journée? demanda Lydia en souriant.

-Super! J'ai hâte de revenir demain déjà! J'ai mon planning, je te le donnerais tout à l'heure.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et en sortant il fonça de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Il faillit tomber en arrière mais son bras autour de Lydia lui permit de se rattraper. Il croisa ensuite un regard vert, le même que hier. Il fut surprit

-Désolé.. lança froidement le jeune homme en face de lui.

-Pas de soucis mec, répliqua Stiles.

-Allez vient Stiles! coupa Lydia, n'aimant pas trop son regard sombre.

Elle tira son meilleur ami et ils s'en allèrent. Stiles sentit un regard dans son dos mais ne se tourna pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers la jeep de Stiles afin de se rendre au supermarché le plus proche pour faire des courses. 2 Semaines qu'ils étaient là et le frigo était vraiment très vide maintenant. Ils n'avaient fait les courses qu'une fois. Ils avaient souvent manger à l'extérieur pour découvrir un peu leur quartier et le repas de midi se passait généralement à l'université.  
Le soir, Stiles fit rapidement ses devoirs pour être tranquil le lendemain. Il avait toujours eu hâte de finir le lycée pour ne plus avoir de devoirs mais au final il en avait quand même. Il retapait ses cours à l'ordinateur, lisait des livres pour avoir plus de connaissances et avait des rédactions à rendre. Mais il aimait ce qu'il faisait donc il s'en fichait.  
Les jours passèrent rapidement ensuite et Stiles ne se rendit même pas compte que le mois de septembre était passé. L'université, le café, les devoirs. Il n'avait plus trop le temps de penser et le peu de temps qu'il avait pour lui, il le passait avec Lydia. Stiles revit plusieurs fois le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes et fut toujours plus fasciné par son regard, par sa beauté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'intriguait autant mais il avait envie de savoir pourquoi son regard était toujours si sombre. Sûrement son amour pour les enquêtes. Il n'en parlait pas à Lydia car il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Son regard lui faisait froid dans le dos.  
Début octobre, Stiles arriva encore un retard à son cours de criminologie. Le prof ne lui faisait plus de remarques, ayant maintenant l'habitude. Il ne faisait que soupirer un peu plus à chaque fois. Lydia était assis en bas de l'amphithéâtre avec des filles avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Stiles la laissa donc et monta plus haut et aperçut un jeune homme seul sur la gauche. Il avait l'air sympa, alors pourquoi pas s'installer avec lui? Il arriva vers lui en lui faisant un petit sourire. Le brun en face de lui, lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec un léger sourire.

-Merci mec... chuchota Stiles. Je m'appelle Stiles, se présenta-t-il en s'installant et en sortant son ordinateur.

-Moi Scott, enchanté! répondit le brun sur le même ton que Stiles.

Ils discutèrent de temps en temps pendant le cours. Stiles apprit que Scott vivait avec son cousin au centre ville, qu'il avait choisit la même voie que son père pour devenir enquêteur sur terrain. Il aimait le skate et était aussi nul que Stiles pour le lacrosse. Le brun avait rit à cette annonce. Ils avaient échangé leur numéro afin de se revoir. Stiles était content d'avoir un ami masculin pour une fois. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus discuté comme ça avec un mec.  
A la fin de la journée, Stiles se rendit au café pour prendre son service. Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir pour un vendredi. Généralement les étudiants se retrouvaient ici pour fêter le week end mais ce soir était une exception. Stiles ne s'en plaint pas, ça lui faisait moins de boulot. Il avait beau aimé travailler ici, le rush était un moment qu'il détestait. Surtout quand il y avait des hommes d'affaires qui étaient plus pressé que le TGV. Il aimait discuter avec les clients et les moments calmes comme ce soir lui permettait de le faire. Il nettoya le comptoir pour commencer, en attendant le prochain client. Il y avait un couple au fond du café et un groupe d'amis contre les baies vitrées. Il se baissa pour chercher un sachet de café en grain quand il entendit le carillon de la porte sonner. Il se releva en posant le sachet et se mit derrière la caisse. Il fut surprit de voir Scott. Il ne l'avait jamais encore vu ici, du moins il ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais il fut encore plus surprit de le voir en compagnie de monsieur-beau-regard-sombre. Il aimait l'appeler comme ça. Scott le vit et lui fit un signe en s'approchant.

-Salut! J'avais envie de café et je me suis souvenu que tu bossais là alors je suis venu avec mon cousin! lança Scott rapidement.

-Oh... C'est lui ton cousin? murmura presque Stiles. Je vous sers quoi? questionna le brun.

-Un latte vanille pour moi et un café allongé pour lui, demanda Scott.

Stiles lui fit payer sa commande avant d'aller préparer en leur faisant signe d'aller s'asseoir. Il se retourna vers la machine à café, sentant une légère excitation faire battre son coeur un peu plus vite. Il avait enfin une piste pour son enquète sur monsieur-beau-regard-sombre. Il allait questionner Scott. Enfin, discrètement bien sur. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un fou. Il prépara les cafés avant d'aller en salle pour servir. Quand il vit Scott et son cousin, il se rappela la première fois où il l'avait aperçut. Scott était celui avec qui il discutait ce jour là. Mais il ne l'avait jamais revu avec depuis. Le jeune homme venait toujours seul. Il s'approcha d'eux et déposa les deux tasses sur la table avant de sourire. Il jetta un coup d'oeil au comptoir mais ne vit personne.

-Pas trop dur de travailler là? demanda Scott après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Non ça va, juste un peu fatiguant les moments de rush mais sinon ça va. Ce soir c'est plutôt calme...

-Ah ouai c'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile ça. Au fait, lui c'est Derek, annonça-t-il en pointant son cousin.

-D'accord.. Stiles enchanté! dit-il en tendant sa main.

-Mmh, ouai.. répondit Derek sans prendre la peine de prendre sa main.

Stiles laissa sa main retomber avant de s'eclipser, prétextant du boulot. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Scott s'enervé sur son cousin. Il sourit légèrement avant de prendre le sachet de café et de remplir la machine, comme il avait prévu de faire avant leur arrivée.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello!  
Désolé de ne pas avoir publié vendredi mais début de week end chargé?! Donc voilà la suite maintenant! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
Merci à tous pour vos follow, favs, et commentaires! Ca me fait plaisir!

RedCattleya : Tu verras que tout est bien compliqué avec ce cher Derek :P un dialogue sera la mais il faut encore attendre :D

Kitsune Aquatik : Merci pour les commentaires, alors je suis entrain de voir pour une béta donc excuse moi encore pour les fautes dans ce chapitre mais ça va changer bientôt! Sinon bonne lecture pour ce chapitre là! :)

* * *

Scott et Derek repartirent vers 18h50. Ils firent un signe à Stiles avant de sortir. Ce dernier soupira, Derek semblait vraiment très fermé. Mais son sourire revint en pensant qu'il savait enfin son nom. Il leva les yeux au ciel en se trouvant vraiment stupide de réagir comme ça pour un mec dont il ne savait rien. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête pour lui.  
A 21h, Stiles ferma la boutique avec son collègue Daniel. Ils se saluèrent rapidement avant de partir chacun de son côté. Stiles prit sa jeep et se rendit chez lui en quelques minutes. Il aimait vraiment l'emplacement de leur studio. Lydia l'avait trouvé en fouinant sur internet dans les annonces d'appartement à louer. Il était petit mais il était bien situé et pour le prix qu'ils payaient, ils ne pouvaient demander mieux.  
Après avoir prit sa douche, Stiles rejoint Lydia dans sa chambre pour discuter un peu. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu de la journée. Elle était restée avec ses nouvelles amies et Stiles avait passé une grosse partie de la journée avec Scott. Il lui expliqua rapidement leur rencontre.

-Au fait tu vas pas me croire! Scott, monsieur-beau-regard-sombre c'est son cousin! s'exclama Stiles en sautillant légèrement sur le lit de la rousse.

-Sérieux? T'as vraiment de la chance toi! Ou pas.. Je sais pas, j'aime toujours pas ce type.

-Je vais peut-être pouvoir en savoir plus en intérrogeant Scott.

-Stiles, tu devrais arrêter de t'emporter autant pour ce type. Tu le connais même pas.. soupira Lydia.

-J'y peux rien s'il m'intrigue! Et en plus j'ai trouver un début de piste. Ah et il s'appelle Derek... révela Stiles en chuchotant presque, encore surprit de savoir le nom de mec qui l'intrigue autant.

-Hey encore un peu et je te crois gay! Tu l'es? Stiles! Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit! s'écria Lydia.

-Calme toi! coupa Stiles. J'ai jamais dis que j'étais gay, dis pas n'importe quoi. Il m'intrigue c'est tout!

Lydia soupira et lui donna un tape sur le bras. Il lui tira la langue avant de la prende dans ses bras et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il retourna dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas trop s'étaler sur Derek, sachant très bien l'avis de Lydia. Il dû se retenir d'écrire à Scott pour assouvir sa soif de curiosité. Il jura cependant que le lendemain il verrait Scott et tentera discrètement d'aborder le sujet. Il lui écrivit simplement pour lui proposer une sortie.  
[Stiles: Hey mec! Je me disais, demain après-midi tu viendrais avec moi en ville? J'ai une course à faire.]  
Il espérait vraiment ne pas passer pour un fou. C'est vrai, il ne le connaissait que depuis aujourd'hui et peut-être que Scott n'avait pas envie plus que ça de le voir. Mais sa réponse fut immédiate.  
[Scott: Hey! Ouep no soucis. C'est cool de t'avoir rencontré, j'avais pas trop d'amis ici, je connais personne.]  
Stiles sourit et se dit qu'il avait finalement trouver un ami. Ils s'écrivèrent encore un moment avant que le brun ne s'endorme sur son téléphone, ne répondant plus au dernier message de Scott.  
Le lendemain, Stiles se rendit comme chaque samedi matin dorénavant, au café. La matinée passa plutôt rapidement et pas de signe de Derek ou Scott. Il aurait presque espéré les voir enfin surtout Derek. Il avait passé une partie de la matinée à soupirer, se rendant compte de ses pensées absurdes.  
Il retrouva Scott à 14h30 devant l'université. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger ensemble car Stiles n'avait pas encore manger. Scott l'entraina vers une brasserie sympa, près du campus. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse, le temps était largement agréable pour un mois d'octobre.

-Alors pas trop dur de se lever le samedi? demanda Scott en riant.

-Ca va, j'ai l'habitude de pas dormir longtemps! répondit doucement Stiles.

-Oh, pourquoi? T'aimes pas dormir? ricana Scott.

-Si bien sur mais à cause de mon hyperactivité j'ai pas un bon sommeil donc je suis souvent réveillé dans la nuit... expliqué le brun.

-Pas cool ça, t'as pas un traitement?

-Si mais bon, ça n'aide pas pour le sommeil. J'ai souvent des crises de panique aussi pour tout et n'importe quoi. Je stresse un peu trop je crois, lança Stiles en riant.

Ils commandèrent chacun un steak frites avant de discuter de choses et d'autres. Scott lui raconta comment il s'était retrouvé avec Derek en colocataire. Stiles vit une opportunité pour lui poser des questions sur lui.

-Au fait, il a toujours cet air énervé ton cousin? questionna-t-il. Non parce que bon je le vois souvent au café et c'est vrai que son regard fait peur et je sais pas, Lydia l'aime pas rien qu'à cause de ça c'est dingue. Et..

-Zen Stiles! le coupa Scott en riant. Ouai il a toujours les sourcils froncés mais je pense qu'il est comme ça. Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça, ajouta Scott avec un sourire.

-Ca me ferait flippé moi. Il s'est rien passé qui pourrait faire que..?

-Mmh.. Pas que je sache. Mais si tu es libre, ce soir t'as qu'à passer à l'appartement!

-Oui pourquoi pas! Je peux emmener Lydia? Je voudrais pas la laisser seule, demanda Stiles.

-Oui no soucis mec!

Ils mangèrent ensuite en parlant jeux vidéos. Stiles sentit qu'il n'allait plus passer ses prochains week end seul. Il s'imaginait déjà jouer à des jeux de combats avec Scott et peut être même devenir ami avec Derek. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Non c'était impossible. Ils étaient sûrement trop différent. La dernière fois, quand Scott lui a présenté, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de lui serrer la main.  
Scott entraina ensuite Stiles dans un magasin de jeux vidéos pour lui montrer les meilleurs jeux du moment. Et le brun fut surpris de voir que c'était ses jeux préférés. Scott était ravi de s'être trouver un ami avec qui partager sa passion des jeux. Ce n'était sûrement pas Derek qui allait jouer avec lui.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble jusqu'à ce que Stiles lui annonça qu'il allait rentrer et se préparer pour leur petite soirée. Il voulait prendre une douche et préparer des jeux à emmener. Ainsi que prévenir Lydia. Ca pourrait quand même être quelque chose à faire s'il voulait qu'elle vienne. Une fois au studio, il alla directement dans la chambre de la rousse. Mais elle n'y était pas. Il retourna dans la cuisine et vit un mot sur la table.  
"Chou, je ne rentre pas ce soir, m'attends pas je reste avec mes copines! Désolé bisous!"  
Il sourit, ravi qu'elle s'était fait des amies également. Il alla vite se préparer et envoya un message à Scott pour le prévenir que Lydia ne serait pas là.  
Il arriva chez Scott vers 20h. Il fut surpris de voir qu'ils habitaient à quelques pâtés de maisons seulement. Il pourra y aller à pied la prochaine fois. Il sonna et rapidement la porte s'ouvrit. C'était un vieil immeuble et la porte grinça. Stiles grimaça puis entra. Scott lui avait dit que c'était au 1er étage. Et heureusement car il n'y avait pas d'ascenceur. Il monta rapidement puis sonna. La porte s'ouvrit sur Scott. Stiles lui fit un sourire et il entra. Le plus petit l'entraina directement au salon. Le brun le suivit et sourit en voyant la table basse. Des chips et bonbons étaient posés là. Ainsi que des bières. Enfin une vraie soirée comme il les aimait. Un bruit attira son attention et il vit Derek dans la cuisine ouverte, collée au salon. Il lui fit un petit signe auquel Derek ne répondit pas. Il baissa juste les yeux sur son ordinateur pour continuer ce qu'il faisait, les sourcils toujours froncés. Stiles tourna la tête vers Scott en levant les yeux au ciel. Stupide mec.

-Vas y installe toi Stiles, j'arrive je cherche mes jeux! lança Scott en laissant Stiles seul.

Il partit dans sa chambre. Stiles resta assis, dos à Derek et observa la pièce du coin de l'oeil. Il entendait le plus vieux taper sur les touches de son ordinateur. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il prit son sac et en sortit ses jeux. En se redressant il sursauta en voyant Derek à ses côtés. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Il tourna la tête vers lui et fronça lui aussi les sourcils.

-Quoi? lacha Stiles sèchement.

-J'aimerais que t'arrêtes de me regarder à chaque fois que je viens dans ton café.

-Wow tu sais parler. Je regarde chaque client ne te crois pas seul au monde.

-Il se passe quoi? Derek? les coupa Scott en arrivant.

Derek ne prit pas la peine de répondre et retourna à son ordinateur. Stiles soupira. Finalement il n'avait plus envie de s'intéresser à ce type. Il était aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Scott prit un jeu de Stiles et le lança en le questionnant du regard mais Stiles secoua la tête. Ils commencèrent à jouer et le brun oublia vite Derek.

-Tient prend ça Stiles! hurla Scott.

-Non! T'avais pas le droit c'est de la triche... rala le second.

-Non non c'est toi qu'est nul! risposta-t-il en prenant une bière pour la tendre à Stiles.

Il prit ensuite une bière pour lui. Stiles entendit ensuite une porte claquée. Il se tourna et vit que Derek n'était plus là et son ordinateur non plus. Scott le remarqua.

-Il s'est passé quoi avant avec lui? demanda-t-il discrètement.

-Rien. Désolé mais ton cousin est un vrai con, répondit-il sans se soucier si Derek pouvait l'entendre ou non.

-Ouai je sais qu'il est pas facile mais c'est un type bien. Tu verras avec le temps..

Stiles se contenta de soupirer avant de reprendre la manette.

Les jours passèrent et le mois d'octobre également. Le mois de novembre s'annonça légèrement plus froid qu'octobre. Mais pour San Diego cela voulait dire troquer la chemise à manche courte pour une à manche longue. Et Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas trop. Il était trop occupé entre son boulot, la fac et les premiers partiels qui arrivaient fin du mois. Il devait réviser, il voulait à tout prix réussir parfaitement ses 3 années de fac. Lydia était dans le même cas que lui. Malgré ses grandes connaissances, elle passait plus de temps à la bibliothèque qu'au studio. Et elle et Stiles ne se voyait presque plus. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient mais entre leurs nouveaux amis et les devoirs, c'était pas toujours facile.  
Et Stiles passait également pas mal de temps chez Scott ou Scott chez lui. Ils s'étaient trouvé plein de points communs. Et l'hyperactif aidait le brun pour ses révisions car il avait toujours eu du mal. Et Scott en fut ravi car il avait beau demandé Derek de l'aider mais ce dernier lui refusait tout en ce moment. Il passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre pour ne pas croiser Stiles quand il venait. Et ce dernier se demandait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait pour que Derek le déteste à ce point.


End file.
